1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an impact-absorbing damping device which has at least two telescoping tubes, in particular for motor vehicles, to decelerate a vehicle when it strikes an obstacle by means of damping and/or spring forces.
2. Background Information
Known impact-absorbing damping devices (e.g. German Patent No. 34 19 165), can include two telescoping tubes, whereby a closed inner tube contains, in sequence starting from the bottom, a gas chamber which encloses a gas cushion under high pressure, a separating piston which is guided in a sealed manner and so that it can move inside the inner tube, and a first fluid chamber. The first fluid chamber is in communication with a second fluid chamber by means of a throttle point or choke point and is used to generate hydraulic damping forces. In this normal position, the maximum stroke is large enough so that it is able to absorb an impact up to 8 km/h. The volume equalization and the return of the impact-absorbing damping device into the original base position is accomplished by means of the gas cushion, which is enclosed in the closed gas space.